doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Chile |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2015-presente }} Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt es una serie de Netflix creada por Tina Fey y Robert Carlock y protagonizada por Ellie Kemper. Reparto Personajes episódicos Voces adicionales *Pilar Ahumada *Nicolás Carmona *Paulo Castro *Matías Fajardo *Sebastián Fernández *Darwin Le Roy *Catalina Muñoz *Marlene Pérez *Consuelo Pizarro *Carlos Valdés *Carmen Amadori *Ximena Marchant *Ricardo Maturana *Enzo Miranda *Alexis Quiroz *Andrés Skoknic *Ariela Yuri *Claudio Valenzuela *Judith Noguera (Temp. 2-) Créditos de doblaje Archivo:UKS1_1.png|Temporada 1. Episodio 1 Archivo:UKS1_2.png|Temporada 1. Episodio 2 Archivo:UKS1_3.png|Temporada 1. Episodio 3 Archivo:UKS1_4.png|Temporada 1. Episodio 4 Archivo:UKS1_5.png|Temporada 1. Episodio 5 Archivo:UKS1_6.png|Temporada 1. Episodio 6 Archivo:UKS1_7.png|Temporada 1. Episodio 7 Archivo:UKS1_8.png|Temporada 1. Episodio 8 Archivo:UKS1_9.png|Temporada 1. Episodio 9 Archivo:UKS1_10.png|Temporada 1. Episodio 10 Archivo:UKS1_11.png|Temporada 1. Episodio 11 Archivo:UKS1_12.png|Temporada 1. Episodio 12 Archivo:UKS1_13.png|Temporada 1. Episodio 13 Archivo:UbreakableKimmySchmidtTemp2_1.png|Temporada 2, Episodio 1 Archivo:UbreakableKimmySchmidtTemp2_2.png|Temporada 2, Episodio 2 Archivo:UbreakableKimmySchmidtTemp2_3.png|Temporada 2, Episodio 3 Archivo:UbreakableKimmySchmidtTemp2_4.png|Temporada 2, Episodio 4 Archivo:UbreakableKimmySchmidtTemp2_5.png|Temporada 2, Episodio 5 Archivo:UbreakableKimmySchmidtTemp2_6.png|Temporada 2, Episodio 6 Archivo:UbreakableKimmySchmidtTemp2_7.png|Temporada 2, Episodio 7 Archivo:UbreakableKimmySchmidtTemp2_8.png|Temporada 2, Episodio 8 Archivo:UbreakableKimmySchmidtTemp2_9.png|Temporada 2, Episodio 9 Archivo:UbreakableKimmySchmidtTemp2_10.png|Temporada 2, Episodio 10 Archivo:UbreakableKimmySchmidtTemp2_11.png|Temporada 2, Episodio 11 Archivo:UbreakableKimmySchmidtTemp2_12.png|Temporada 2, Episodio 12 Archivo:UbreakableKimmySchmidtTemp2_13.png|Temporada 2, Episodio 13 Trivia *Durante la serie hay muchas referencias a la cultura pop (especialmente de los años ochenta) las cuales son dejadas en su nombre original, pero en la segunda temporadas las referencias no conocidas en latinoamérica son adaptadas con referencias de series de televisión estadounidenses muy conocidas. *En el doblaje se cambia el acento británico de Logan Beekman por un acento "gringo" aunque se menciona que es británico. *El nombre de Buckley es pronunciado como "Bacli". *El nombre del perro de Jaqueline Abattoir es pronunciado como "Abatua". *Todas las escenas en las que Donna Maria habla español se doblan con acento neutro al igual que en las que habla ingles (en la versión original), sin embargo en la segunda temporada sus loop en español se dejan los dela versión original, únicamente se doblan los loops en los que habla tanto en ingles como en español en cada episodio. *En nombre de Dong Nguyen es traducido como Fa-lo Nguyen por petición del cliente (Netflix), pero en los créditos de doblaje es escrito como Dong en vez de Fa-lo, esto sucede en todos los doblajes en diferentes idiomas de la serie. *La voz de YUKO 3000 es digitalizada en la mezcla final al igual que en la versión original. *Todas las canciones que aparecen en la serie no son dobladas pero son subtituladas (a excepción del tema de apertura y las que aparecen en los créditos). *Todos los diálogos dichos en otros idiomas son interpretados por los actores de doblaje, ademas de ser subtitulados en español. *El nombre de "Meth-Head Charlie" es traducido como "Vago Drogadicto Charlie". *El termino "Dude" es traducido como "Compadre". *En la primera temporada se utiliza un acento chino con Fa-lo pero en la segunda temporada utiliza un acento neutro al igual que la versión original. *En el episodio 1 de la segunda temporada se menciona el programa Keeping Up with the Kardashians pero en el doblaje se menciona como "El programa de las Kardashans" *En el episodio 1 de la segunda temporada Lillian dice Éctasis en lugar de Éxtasis. *Se mantienen todos los acentos de las vidas pasadas de Titus. *El insulto "Fudge" (Fuck) de Kimmy es adaptado como "Miércoles" (Mierda). *Enel episodio 1 de la segunda temporada Orlando Alfaro utiliza un acento sureño en los Flashbacks de Ronald. *Ariela Yuri utiliza un tono mas maduro al interpretar a Xan en la segunda temporada. *En el episodio 2 hay una mención a Las Tortugas Ninja la cual es traducida como "Tortugas Ninja Adolescentes Mutantes", siendo mas apegado al titulo original. *En el episodio 2 de la segunda temporada Gretchen dice al referirse a Donna Maria "Es como la canción Talk America, ¿Cierto?" en vez de "Es como habla inglés, ¿Cierto?". *En el episodio 3 de la segunda temporada el dialogo de Kimmy "Jaqueline necesita que trae un cubo aquí" es adaptado como "Jaqueline necesita que trae un chulo aquí". *El nombre de Douglas es pronunciado como "Daglas". *El nombre de Tucker Cobblepot es pronunciado como "Tacker Cobbulpot". *El nombre de DJ de Doug "DJ DedoAnal" es suavizado y traducido como "Dj DedosMagicos". *El nombre de la dorga ficticia "Polvo Feliz" es adaptada como "Nariz de Nieve". *En el episodio 4 de la segunda temporada Lillian dice "Odio decir Brunch" es cambiada por "Odio desyunar tarde" debido a que el Brunch es una costumbre no conocida en latinoamérica. *En el episodio 4 de la segunda temporada es adaptada la clasificación del programa "Conejo y Gatito" TV-MA a "Solo para mayores de 17 años", debido a que no se utliza ese sistema de clasificación en latinoamérica. *La droga para comportamiento "Dyziplen" es traducida como "Disciplina". *En el episodio 5 de la segunda temporada hay referencias a Transformers las cuales no son traducidas ni se retoman las traducciones de la franquicia, dejandose en su idioma original. *En el episodio 5 de la segunda temporada Kimmy dice: "¿Cómo es que Kool-Aid Man lo hace?", sin embargo es adaptada a "¿Cómo es que la Nana del Conde Pátula lo hace?". *En el episodio 5 de la segunda temporada durante el examen de Kimmy la materia de Ciencias es cambiada por Ingles, por lo que la pregunta es dicha como "Donde te encuentras mi Romeo? Por my inglés es muydo bueno ". *En el episodio 5 de la segunda temporada durante el examen de Kimmy, la sección de nombres de cachorros tiene un cambio en la adaptación de sus nombres, mientras que en la versión original son "Dexter Parches, Reggie, Ginger Winston, Beemer" en el doblaje son dichos como "Dexter, Maya, Toto, Lexa, Bobby, Huesitos ". *En el episodio 5 de la segunda temporada Lillian llama a Kimmy como "Pecona pelirroja versión pirata", mientras que en la versión original solo la llama "Pelirroja". *En el episodio 6 de la segunda temporada Titus menciona que ya tienen WIFI pero es prenunciado como se escribe en lugar de utilizar la pronunciación inglesa la cual es utilizada al mencionarlo. *En el episodio 6 de la segunda temporada Jaqueline menciona que no habla como la Señora Doubtfire de la película Papá por siempre pero pronuncia su nombrecomo "Dautfaier" en lugar de "Dovfaier". *El apellido del Dr. Weitz es pronunciado como "Baits". *En el episodio 6 de la segunda temporada cuando Kimmy imita a Donna Maria la imita con su acento latino al igual que la versión original. *Los diálogos del Dr. Señor Dentista son doblados y traducidos tanto sus diálogos en ingles como en español. *En el episodio 6 de la segunda temporada Kimmy menciona el programa Tres por tres utilizando el titulo en español de la serie. *En el episodio 7 de la segunda temporada mencionan la tienda de chocolates M&M, pero es pronunciada como se lee. *El nombre de Ross es pronunciado como "Rass" a excepción del episodio 13 en el cual se pronuncia como en la versión original. *El apellido del Abogado Gary Dubbin es pronunciado como "Dabbin". * En el episodio 8 de la segunda temporada hay flashbacks de la temporada anterior los cuales son redoblados pero cuentan con la misma adaptación. *En el episodio 8 de la segunda temporada hay varias referencias en doble sentido las cuales son adaptadas para no perder el doble sentido: **Las siglas "PARJ" son traducidas como "PAJA". **Los nombres de la famlia Wiener son adaptados de la siguiente forma: ***'Harry Wiener' como Solomeo Salchicha. ***'Ivana Eda Wiener' como Irene Traga-Salchicha. ***'Anita Wiener-Statt' como Debora Salchicha. ***'Maya Wiener-Hertz-Allott-Cozzabudts' como Soy La Cerda Salchicha Parada. *En el episodio 8 de la segunda temporada se menciona la película Ni idea pero es traducida como "Despistados" siendo la traducción mas fiel al titulo original. *En el episodio 8 de la segunda temporada la frase en vietnamita "Si claro" de Fa-Lo no es doblada pero la frase "Como si pudieras" de Kimmy es doblada y subtitulada, ademas que se menciona la serie Dawson's Creek con su titulo en Vietnam. *En el episodio 8 de la segunda temporada se menciona la película Mi pobre angelito respetando su titulo en latinoamérica. *En el episodio 8 de la segunda temporada se menciona la película Mi primer beso pero es traducida como "La cita" siendo la traducción mas fiel al titulo original. *En el episodio 8 de la segunda temporada Mencionan a la cadena de comida rápida McDonald's pero es traducida como "McDonaldlandia". *Daniel Streeter no es acreditado como Purvis siendo mal acreditado el personaje como Gigliola Mariangel en los créditos de doblaje. *El insulto "Fudge Hu" (Fuck You) de Kimmy es adaptado como "Carao" (Carajo). *El insulto "Maldita" es dicho por Kimmy como "Maldina". *Se mantiene la pronunciación del nombre de Andrea como en la versión original, como se escribe cuando esta borracha y con pronunció inglesa cuando esta sobria. *En el episodio 9 dela segunda temporada Andrea dice el nombre de Titus como Titties, en el doblaje es traducido como Tetas. *La frase "Jesús y Maria Santísima" de Kimmy es cambiada por "Santa Cachucha". *La frase "¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?" de Bugs Bunny mantiene su traducción original tanto en la versión original como en el doblaje. *En el episodio 9 de la segunda temporada el loop "Lo olvide" de Andrea se queda mudo. *El nombre del juego "Bowling" (Bolos) no es traducido. *Se omiten los acentos italianos de la famila de Mikey. *El nombre de "Pupazza" es traducido como "Muñenonna". *Los loops de Muñenonna no son doblados pero si subtitulados al igual que la versión original. *En el episodio 10 de la segunda temporada se menciona la película Enredados respetando su titulo en latinoamérica. *Las cancioes dell sueño de Kimmy en el que es una Princesa no son dobladas, pero si subtituladas al igual que todas las canciones de la serie. *La palabra "Bastardos" es traducida como "Cabrones". *En el episodio 11 de la segunda temporada se cambia el acento irlandés de Titus por un acento brasileño. *En el episodio 11 de la segunda temporada la frase "E.T. llama a casa" es adaptada como "E.T., casa, teléfono ". *El nombre falso que dice Cyndee a Nueva York "Jew York" es adaptado como "Julio York". *El nombre de Deborah "Debbie" Whels es adaptadocomo Deborah Pozo para ser fiel al trastorno que tiene. *En el episodio 11 de la segunda temporada son doblados los dialogos en frances falsode Cyndee y titus. *El insulto "Son of Lich" (Son of Bitch) de Kimmy es adaptado como "Hijo de Lupa" (Hijo de Puta). *En el episodio 11 de la segunda temporada se menciona la película Volver al futuro respetando su titulo en latinoamérica. *En el episodio 11 de la segunda temporada se menciona la serie American Horror Story pero se utiliza su titulo en español "Historia de Horror Americana" el cual es utilizado en algunas temporadas. *En el episodio 11 de la segunda temporada se menciona la película El profesor chiflado respetando su titulo en latinoamérica. *En el episodio 12 de la segunda temporada los loops de los abogados hablando ruso e ingles britanico no son doblados, el porque no se doblaron los loops en ingles britanico es debido a que en la serie se toman a los britanicos como si hablaron otro idioma debido a su acento. *El nombre de la ciudad Titusville no es traducido. *En el episodio 13 de la segunda temporada Lori-Anne dice: "Mi nombre es Inga, vine desde Suecia a estas vacaciones" en vez de "Mi nombre es Mabel, vine desde Francia a estas vacaciones", ademas de que son cambiados los acentos. *En el episodio 13 de la segunda temporada Kimmy dice: "Y yo vengo de Jamaica, ¡Mi nombre es Terence Trent D'Arby!" en vez de "Y yo vengo de un lugar de huérfanos me llamo Candice y vine del hogar de ponis ", ademas de que se cambian los acentos. *La atracción Fear Factor Live es traducida como Factor de Miedo en Vivo. *El nombre de Lori-Anne es escrito como Lori Ann en los créditos de doblaje. *El apodo de Kimmy "Kimberlay's" es adaptado como "Kimbalesa al horno". *El nombre del equipo de futbol "Red Skins" (Pieles Rojas) no es traducido para no ser confundida con la tribu de Jaqueline "Los Pieles Rojas" *El nombre del Capitan Moon es traducido como "Capitan Luna". *En el episodio 13 de la segunda temporada, durante la escena en la que Lori-Anne y Kimmy están en la montaña rusa se doblan los gritos, ademas de que son mezclados con los de la versión original para tomarse como los demás que están en la montaña rusa ya que en la versión original solo se escuchan los de Lori-Ann y Kimmy. *El nombre de Shane es pronunciado como "Shain". Errores *En el episodio 1 de la segunda temporada Kimmy dice: "Solía comer mucha leche en polvo" en vez de "Solía beber mucha leche en polvo". *En el episodio 2 de la segunda temporada Titus dice: "No puedo creer que mi closet desapareció" en vez de "No puedo creer que Clo-zay desapareció ". *En el episodio 2 de la segunda temporada Xan dice: "Cuando los cerdos vuelen" en vez de "Cuando las vacas vuelen". *En el episodio 2 de la segunda temporada Titus dice: "Matemáticamente no, pero si entiendo lo que dices" en vez de "No entiendo lo que dices". *En el episodio 2 de la segunda temporada Kimmy dice: "Esta convirtiéndose en Deirdre y haciendo que pelee con un jabalí" en vez de "Esta convirtiéndose en Deirdre y haciendo que pelee con un cerdo". *En el episodio 2 de la segunda temporada Kimmy dice: "Rapear mis Kimmy Raps" en vez de "Cantar mis raps de Kimmy Kool". *En el episodio 3 de la segunda temporada Douglas dice "OLO" en vez de "YOLO". *En el episodio 3 de la segunda temporada Titus como Murasaki dice: "Y entonces regrese a mi pueblo para nunca más no cantar" en vez de "Y entonces regrese a mi pueblo para cantar por última vez". *En el episodio 4 de la segunda temporada Gretchen dice: "Vayamos a Red Hook con estos Elmos y que nos embaracen" en vez de "Vayamos a Red Hook con estos Morppets y que nos embaracen". *En el episodio 5 de la segunda temporada Kimmy dice: "Mis ondas son rojas, sedosas y naturales" en vez de "Mis ondas son uvas, Jock y Space". *En el episodio 7 de la segunda temporada Mikey dice "Legaron las barras de 1 metro pero eran de 1.5 metros" pero en la versión original las medidias son 2 y 3 metros. *En el episodio 9 de la segunda temporada Kimmy dice: "Haré convertir ese alcohol en algo mejor posible" en vez de "Haré convertir esos Vodka Naranja en Helado de Naranja". *En el episodio 11 de la segunda temporada El doctor Davis dice: "Por eso quiero que salgas en el show del jueves, que se graba en 2 minutos" en vez de "Por eso quiero que salgas en el show del jueves, que se graba en 12 minutos". *En el episodio 12 de la segunda temporada Lillian dice: "No fue tu mejor observación querida, te pongo un 5" en vez de "No fue tu mejor observación querida, te pongo un 7". *En el episodio 13 de la segunda temporada Duke dice: "¿Viste el Derrière que tiene?" en vez de "¿Quieres revotar una moneda en eso?". *En el episodio 13 de la segunda temporada Jaqueline dice: "¿Derrière?, ¿Que es eso?" en vez de "¿Una moneda?, ¿Qué es una moneda?". Transmisión Categoría:Series de TV Categoría:Doblaje chileno Categoría:Series de Netflix Categoría:Series de Universal Television Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Series de TV de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Edición videográfica